Chance Meetings
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: Their meeting was pure chance. Their fates intertwined by a series of events. They had both been alone for far too long. Both carrying the burdens of war and sorrow. Will they find happiness with eachother? Throttle/ Oc fic. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

This damn chapter took forever to write. So I wanna thank Spades24 and my buddy Cha for heling me with it.

Thanks guys!

R&R

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

It was Halloween.

The first holiday that they had been exposed too and after several hours of partying and playing juvenile pranks that they hadn't played since they had been sixteen or younger- the three had gone back to the scoreboard to turn in for the night. Or so it had seemed.

However the second they had pulled their bikes into their usual parking spot, Throttle, their unit leader since the Martian war had started, told them to go ahead and turn in without him.

There was something that he wanted to do before he called it a night.

Ignoring the curious/questioning looks he got from his bros, Throttle pulled back out of the parking space and returned to the streets. Steadily making his way down to the park that was three or four miles over from where the Last Chance Garage was located.

This had become a ritual for him of late. Leaving in the middle of the night and going to the park to stargaze.

Ever since the last time he and his bros had found themselves strapped down to one of Karbunkle's tables to be experimented on. Which had been a few weeks ago if he could recall the incident correctly- He had thought that the doc was going to hollow out his skull, but then his bros had gotten free and held the scrawny man at gun point, and told him to_ fix _his eyes.

So that he never needed to rely on his shades again since he had been caught one too many times helpless without them.

After which he had woken up from a coma-like sleep to discover that he could see. Not vague outlines or fuzziness. But actually honest to god _see_ like he had used too. There was color and shape. Texture and definition.

Everything that he had missed in the past nine years.

It had been so overwhelming that he had cried at first. Earth, as it appeared to him now- was so dazzlingly beautiful with it's lush greenery and crystalline waters. It's buildings of stone and glass, and the land- the wild life preserves and parks like the one he liked hanging out in, they were like works of art to him.

And then there were his bros.

Modo with his grey fur and one eye and arm. And Vinny with his white fur, piercing pink eyes, and the metal mask covering the part of his face that had been maimed by the mad scientist. The second Throttle had seen them, he had wrapped an arm around both of their necks and hugged them and cried that much harder for the pain that they had endured.

Then there had been Charley-girl.

The human woman that they had become friends with. He had only identified her as a hazy mass with a pretty voice, but now he could actually see her. And she was shockingly pretty even by his standards.

The second he had got a good look at her his jaw had almost dropped.

Charlene Davidson was a lovely female with her soft peach colored skin, hazle eyes and mid back length auburn hair and her nice hour glass figure. And her smile. Jesus, his heart could have stopped just from looking at it.

Now he understood why Vinny was so flirtatious with her.

Pulling his bike into the local park's parking lot and stopped his bike and parked it then pulled his helmet off and set it down in the small crease between his bike's handlebars and where the motor was located and then got up. Crossing the parking lot, he stuffed his gloved hands into his jean pockets and made his way over to the favorite path he liked to take and disappeared into the thicket leading to the clearing he liked to stand and stargaze in.

(***********************************************************************************************************************************************************)

"Bye Mrs. Jonson, you get a good night's sleep okay." Bella Morgan said to the little ol' blue haired lady standing in the doorway. Mrs. Jonson gave her a semi toothless smile and shook a knarled finger at her nurse.

"And you be careful walking home, dolly. Some ruffian might catch you and decide to have his wicked way with you." The elder said playfully as Bella chuckled. Oh she highly doubted that a ruffian would like her much. She was much too strong minded for a ruffian to like since she tended to pick back when picked on.

Still... Mrs. Jonson was right to warn her. The streets were full of drunks, juveniles and mischief makers tonight since it was Halloween. And one never knew what might jump out at them when they walked home so late.

"I'll be fine Mrs. Jonson." Bella said as she waved bye to the woman then reminded her to lock her door behind her then turned to leave. Stuffing her hands into her blue coat pockets and walking down the steps that led to the run down apartment building that her friend lived in, she headed onward down the streets.

Deciding to keep her head down so that she didn't draw anyones attention, the twenty five year old young woman slowly made her way towards the park where she would take her usual shortcut through the woods to get home.

The street between Mrs. Jonson's place and the park was creepy. Every shadow danced and every sound was enough to make her heart pound with dread if not for the fact that she had walked these streets a million times before. But even so by the time she had reached the park, she was more than ready to get home and lock herself inside for the rest of the night.

Paused in the parking lot she glanced curiously at the black and chrome motorcycle sitting a few feet away and wondered if some kid was out in the woods surrounding the park trying to scare themself senseless, while another part of her suddenly felt wary about taking the woods home.

She couldn't help but think of Mrs. Jonson's warning about ruffians. And god knew that horrible things happened to women walking alone at night but she still needed to get home.

Shivering a little she pulled her hands from her pockets and forced herself to start walking again.

The old deer trail that she took through the woods was one of the only ones in the park now since there was very little wild life in the area. Lawrance Limburger's digging and construction had all but ruined the area.

Leaving it a mangled and barren mess while driving out all of the bigger wild life.

She got about half way down the trail before she reached an embankment that had another trail running along the side of it and made her way up when she heard a sound in the bushes that startled her. Gasping she jerked around and took an involentary step back, forgetting for a second that the embankment was there and lost her footing and fell backwards into the bushes before she could even scream for help.

(*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

He was on his way back to his bike, taking a different trail than the one he'd taken to the clearing so he could watch the sky. There were storm clouds rolling in and he wanted to get back to the scoreboard before it started to rain. He got about half way up this small hill next to a steep embankment when he heard a loud crash coming from the bushes just a few feet in front of him.

Frowning, his tail gave an irritated flick as he tipped his head back a bit and inhaled deeply. Trying to disconcern whether or not he had something to be worried about. He took a deep breath and frowned even more when all he picked up on was the subtle scent of flowers that were no longer in bloom and the slightest hint of sweat and pheromones.

Human pheromones.

_A female_. What the hell was a female doing out and about at this ungodly hour? He wondered as he moved closer to the embankment just as something came crashing through the bushes.

Putting his arms out almost absently, he caught the thing and wrapped his arms around it and felt the petite, slender form coupled with the softness of warm flesh and shifted his body so that he was in a kneeling position, his body hunched over the one in his grasp in a protective gesture, while he scanned the place where the body had come through the bushes for any signs of trouble.

He hadn't heard a scream or anything to indicate foul play. But that didn't mean that someone hadn't have pushed her or scared her into running right off the embankment. Shit like that happened all the time in this park. Someone decided to play a joke and someone else got hurt because of it.

But at the same time he couldn't rule out that she had simply been out walking and lost simply her footing in the dark.

Slipping the arm that he'd had under her knees free, he then shifted his grip so that he could check for a pulse. Once assured that she was still alive he turned his head to look at her, needing to check and see if she was hurt, and blinked when the first thing he saw was dark hair with a little bluish-purple crystal butterfly hair clip that was slightly askew.

Next was the tip of a little ear.

Reaching up he slipped his shades down his nose a bit then brushed some of the dark hair and dirt from the female's face, and blinked in surprise. _Well, well..._ He thought as he took in the scratched up heart shaped face, the pale almost translucent skin, the soft pink lips- _Christ_, _were all human females_ _bombshells like the one in his arms? Or was there simply something in the water that made them beautiful?_ He wondered, dumbstruck for a moment, as she stirred slightly in his arms.

_Uh-oh-_ He thought, suddenly feeling apprihensive about being seen. He debated on putting her down and hiding himself in the trees close by to keep from having to deal with any hysterics, but by the time he came to a decision it was too late. Her eyes were open and she was looking up at him. Her vivid teal eyes, wide and staring.

He opened his mouth to say, 'Please don't scream.' or 'I'm not a threat to you.' But no sound came out. Honestly he doubted he could have said something to her anyways. Not when her eyes were staring at him like that.

Luckily for him though, no sound came out of her either, thank god.

It seemed as if she were too shocked to even bother screaming bloody murder. Which in itself was an odd reaction. Flattening his ears against his head a little bit he decided to try speaking again. This time managing an almost nervous sounding, "Hey... Are you okay?"

The woman nodded her head slightly, her expression one of disbelief. And he sighed in relief and slowly removed his other arm from around her then moved back away and took on a squating position and simply stared at her like she was staring at him. With open curiosity that bordered on awe.

His tail did this weird twitching motion, a nervous reaction to her silence as his short fur bristled slightly. Why wasn't she saying something? Why didn't she get up and run? It would certainly be a reaction that he would expect from a human that didn't know him. After all fear of the unknown was something that he could understand.

She finally moved, his eyes automatically going to her figure as he saw her lift her hands- they were trembling slightly as she started to pat herself down, trying to see if she was still whole after her tumble. He found himself entranced by her hands.

His mind whispering to him that they were lovely.

Delicate and fine boned with long slender fingers tipped with little oval shaped fingernails that gleamed a teal color like her eyes in the wane light filtering between the tree limbs hanging overhead. Once she was done patting herself down she shivered, and slowly got to her feet. Her face ashen.

Observing her movements, he subconsciously followed them with his own body until he was standing at his full height of six foot seven in a half inches, and caught her looking at him for a moment, her expression unreadable before she quickly ducked her head and flushed when she realized that he'd caught her looking at him.

_Well this is...odd. _Bella thought as she tried to think of what to say to the intimidating, giant... What the hell was that thing anyways? She didn't know.

She could make out a muzzle, dark brownish-colored fur, round ears studded with glinting metal earrings, with little chunks missing from them- And was that a long slender tail she just saw flick behind it? "Um..." She said as she reached up and started to tuck her dark hair behind one of her ears when it suddenly moved a step closer to her, causing her to scurry back a step in alarm.

The creature stopped where it was and held it's hands up in a placating gesture, "Whoa sweetheart. Take it easy. You've had a rough fall." She heard it say in a low, husky sounding voice.

"I-I did?" She said almost stupidly, her tone and expression stunned. The creature nodded it's head slowly and took another small step towards her. That was when she saw the glint of silver on a boot attached to a black jean clad calf and blinked. Giving the thing another chance to close in on her.

"Are you okay?" He found himself asking again before mentally shaking himself and asking something else, "Did you hit your head? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

Bella took a moment to mentally take stock of her wounds and when she looked up again the creature was right on top of her, a claw tipped hand hovering just next to her head. Close to touching her yet a hairsbreath from actually doing so. She made a strangled sound in the back of her throat and tried to take another step back only to find herself trapped between a tree and it.

The thing made a soft crooning sound followed by the words, "_Shhh_, I know that you're scared, but I'm just checking you for any head wounds you may have gotten when you fell."

She felt him gently unclip her hair clip and then attach it to her jacket collar a moment before he slipped his clawed hands through her dark hair and ran- his? Yes, the creature was a male. She was sure of that now that she could see him more clearly. His features, strange as they were; coupled with his height and build, could only belong to a male- As he ran his fingers along her scalp and got the impression of her closing her eyes tightly as he checked for bumps or anyplace where the skin might be broken and bleeding and after a moment or so sighed.

She seemed to be fine.

A little shaken and shocked speechless by his presence, but otherwise fine. Stepping back a little bit he dropped his hands from her and just stood there. Wondering what he should do now when all of a sudden the sky opened up and it started to rain.

Glancing up he scowled at the sky for a second and then moved closer to the woman, trying to be a gentleman and shelter her from the rain with his body.

She gasped, her eyes snapping open and put her small hands up as if to ward him off as he used one arm to brace himself against the tree, not wanting to put an uncomfortable amount of pressure on her body. And rested his head on his arm as the rain soaked through his fur, vest, and jeans intending to wait out the storm.

"Sorry about crowding you, miss. But I'm sure that you wouldn't appreciate being drenched by this downpour." Throttle said after a few moments or so of unbearable silence.

"S'okay..." The woman finally said before he noticed that she was shivering as she looked him over again and noted that she had been wrong about the color of his fur. It had only looked dark due to the darkness around them. But up close it was a light brown or tawny color.

Shifting a little he wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her as close to him as he could so that he could help her keep warm. His arm going around her waist must have startled her if the odd squeaking sound she made, along with the way she grabbed his vest and buried her face against his chest, was any indication at all.

Finding the action oddly endearing he slipped his tail up one of her pants legs in a light caress. Trying to be comforting without overstepping his bounds.

She twitched as small shuttering breath escaped her as her fingers tightened on his vest until her knuckles were nearly white.

"Are you still cold?" He asked, his voice right next to her ear, making her shiver again as her breathing hitched in her throat. She shook her head no as she felt his hand against the small of her back, his fingers splayed wide.

Pressing her more fully against him causing her to panic a bit. "L-Let go. Let go-" She said as she started to push against his chest, trying to get him to back off. But all it did was cause him to shift his hand up from the small of her back to the middle of it. Almost crushing her breasts against his torso as he growled.

"_Hush-_" He felt the rising panic in her and while he could certainly understand how frightening things were from her point of view. If she started freaking on him now and tried to make a run for it, she'd only get hurt even worse than she already was and that meant that he couldn't guarantee that she would make it home in one piece.

Besides, this wasn't exactly a picnic for him either.

It had been five years since he and Carbine, his old girlfriend from his home planet, had called it quits on their relationship. And in that time he had only dated one woman seriously.

A human girl named Trina. But she had just been a slut playing with his emotions. Something that he hadn't appreciated since he had invested a lot in her.

So being so close to a warm soft female body was tearing at his self control in ways that he hadn't thought imaginable. He kept clenching his teeth and the hand at the woman's back was tightly gripping her jacket. So much so that his sharp ears picked up the faintest hint of fabric ripping. And forced his hand to loosen before he accidentally wound up ripping her clothes off since such an action would be perceived as a threat to her well being.

Feeling his fingers grip her jacket and shirt, she gasped as a small thrill went through her causing her to squirm a little bit in his grasp to the point where she felt him lower his head a bit and ask, "Am I hurting you?"

"N-No." She said in a nearly breathless and embarrassed tone that caught Throttle's attention in a big way.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a curiously as he tipped his head to the side a little bit. Allowing some rain drops to run down his muzzle and drip onto the shoulder of the woman's jacket as he waited for her to reply to his query.

He felt her fingers tighten on his vest even more, and frowned as she said quietly. "Nothing." And pressed her face a bit more into his torso. She was so close now that he could feel the little hitches in her breath through his fur and frowned again. Was he squeezing her too hard or something? He wondered when he felt her fingers untangle themselves from his vest and hesitantly touch his body.

Eyes going wide in shock, Throttle stood very still and let her little hands travel over his chest, exploring the thick muscle of his torso when there was a flash of light followed by a loud boom overhead. The sound startling her into gripping his shoulders until her little nails bit into his skin through his fur as she trembled a little more violently.

Concerned, Throttle crooned a little more, thinking that she must be afraid of storms like the one that they were stuck in, and tried to calm her. "_Shhh_. It's okay. It's just thunder and some lightening. No big deal."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were the tree that probably just got struck-" She said as she pressed her body as far against his own as it would go, part of her seeking his warmth while another, wilder part of her was seeking something else entirely.

He remained quiet and still, not bothering to stop her hesitant exploration as she loosened her grip on his shoulders and ran her hands along his arms, then lower until her hand drifted down a bit and explored the muscle's of his stomach.

Her small hand running along his abs before he snatched it in his and stopped her. _"Don't."_ He growled low in his throat, his tone warning her that she didn't want to go there, especially since there would be no way back. Tipping her head back in the dark to look up at his face, searching his expression for something.

"I-I'm sorry. Am I bothering you?" She asked almost innocently and he groaned softly in the back of his throat. God yes, she was bothering him. But after hearing her speak so innocently he figured that he had no choice but to '_grin and bear it_' and released her hand so that she could resume her exploration with another warning of,

"Don't go too low-" _I'm not sure how I'll react if you do. _He thought as she placed her hand back over his abs and slowly traced a trail through his fur that slowly, but surely, had him twitching and clenching his jaw so hard that he feared it may break as little flames of desire flickered to life in the pit of his stomach.

_Oh fuck- _He thought as the muscle under her hand, trembled, as it occurred to him that the last shreds of his self control were quickly being eaten away by the soft and almost tentative touch that was now trailing up from his stomach to his neck. Where slender little fingers brushed over his pulse point, causing him to make a strained sound in the back of his throat as he went weak in the knees.

_Oh shit, I'm about to lose it._ He thought almost in a panic as he tipped his head back so that the rain was hitting him square in the face while allowing the woman to continue stroking his neck. Exhaling a long shuttering breath, he tried to focus on something other than how good it felt to be touched and couldn't keep himself from jumping when he felt the underside of his chin being licked.

"Whoa! Hey!" He nearly shouted as he pushed the woman back and jumped away so quickly that he didn't notice the woman hitting the tree with enough force to knock her unconscious.

Stunned by the jarring impact, and a little hurt too after hitting the tree trunk so hard, she slipped down the trunk until she was sitting on the muddy ground, her eyes fixated on him. _Ok, maybe I went too far... _She thought. But in her defense, she really hadn't meant to lick him. It had simply been a spur of the moment thing, she thought as she watched his tail flick in agitation as he reached up to where she had licked him and wiped at the spot with his gloved hand before giving her a strange look and swore.

Crap, he'd over reacted to the intimate move and now she was not only soaked but probably injured worse than she had been before. _What the hell is wrong with you Thornboy? It isn't like you to freak out over being licked by a female. And on top of that, said female was probably hurt by you- _Throttle's mind whispered darkly, making him feel ashamed of what he had done.

It had never been his intention to hurt the woman.

"I'm sorry..." Her voice was soft, yet managed to cut through his thoughts like a knife, drawing his eyes to her face. What the hell was she apologizing for? She's the one who had been thrown into a tree for Christs sake! He should be the one apologizing to her.

Instead he simply bristled in irritation and waved off her apology before scrambling across the ground at a speed that was too difficult for her to track and stopped only when he was hovering in her personal space again, his big hands framing her face and tipping her head back. Ignoring the wet strands of dark hair hanging in her face, and dropped his head to touch his antennae to her head and closed his eyes.

Reaching out with his mind, he found himself searching. Worried that he may have done some sort of irreparable damage to her when he had shoved her away- this was really all he could do unless he took her to the hospital.

However instead of finding her mind clouded with pain, he found other things.

A bone deep weariness. Sorrow. A slight discomfort in her limbs and back, probably from all of her injuries. And buried underneath all of that had been _desire. _

A need to reach out to another being and feel alive. The fact that he was an unknown creature to her and could possibly even kill her,_ had_ crossed her mind...but only long enough to be squashed down by her need to reach out to him. The fact that he had reacted so violently to her attempt to reach out to him only served to embarrass her.

She wasn't used to people shoving her away like she was a leper or something.

And the knowledge that he had sort of hurt her feelings, shamed him further as the sound of her teeth chattering drew his attention. Well, he'd failed to protect her from the rain and the chill that came with it. So he had no other choice- Slipping his arms around her, he scooped her up and got to his feet and started moving.

He needed to get her out of the cold before she became ill.


	2. Chapter 2

The only thing that came to his mind was to take her back to the scoreboard with him. And while he argued with himself over the reasons, some part of him kept _purring_ about how nicely she felt cradled in his arms. Her body snug against his own.

However he was a male of control- and quickly squashed any secret plans to seduce her since she wasn't up to it.

She had fainted or simply passed out shortly after he'd picked her up and started making his way back to his bike. He wasn't sure if she was slightly concussed or if it was merely stress from all the excitment, but he didn't want to take any chances with leaving her on her own.

A concussion he could deal with. He had extentive knowledge of those due to the amount of injuries he and his bros got. But half dead/dying female, _no_, he couldn't deal with that. Especially when he might have to live everyday knowing that he may have been the one who killed her.

Now what he was going to do with her once he got to his bike was another thing altogether.

He had a blanket in the secret compartment under his seat, but he doubted that it would help much in the downpour. Not only that but he couldn't seat her behind him, not in her current condition. Not even with his tail wrapped around her, it simply wasn't a safe thing to do.

So he would have to place her in front of him and wrap an arm, pluse his tail, around her to keep her from falling off of his bike while he went at high speeds.

The only true problem he had with that was that it would lower her body temp until she was damn near suffering hypothermia. Which meant that he would have to forget about obeying the Earth's laws about speeding and get her inside as fast as he could.

Once he had her at the scoreboard he could warm her up and wash away some of the mud staining her clothing with the lockeroom showers, then he'd find her a nice dry...well, _something- _to wear. After which he'd put her in his bed then go warm/clean up himself before crashing on the couch.

Shifting his hold on her, he quickly jerked his bike seat up and pulled the blanket from the secret compartment and wrapped the woman's limp body with it. Deciding that though it would be of little help to her now, it might be of some use as long as he kept her firmly against him while he started back. Tucking the corners quickly and carefully around her, he drew back and blinked.

Geez, she looked like she was wrapped in _Ma'galus Spider's_ webbing. The blanket was wrapped around her in a manner that resembled being coccooned. Oddly enough it brought back memories of Mars and the war with the Plutarkians. One would think that between the mice and the _Ma'galus Spiders_ running rampant, that the Plutarkians wouldn't have stood a chance.

Shifting his hold on her again, he straddled the bike and turned it on. Cringing slightly when the purr of the bikes engine filled his ears, his gaze flicked down to the woman as he wrapped his tail firmly around her waist and settled her in place in front of him and used one hand to help hold her there, surprised that she didn't stir even a little bit or open her eyes to see what was going on.

This either meant that she really _was_ concussed. Or that even in her unconscious state, she trusted him not to do anything unsavory to her while her defenses were down.

Either way, he wouldn't let her down.

Moving the bike slowly at first so that he didn't jar her awake, he hit the streets once he was sure that she wouldn't wake up, and steadily applied some speed to his bike. About six minutes into the ride he felt her body shaking almost violently and glanced down to see her lips were starting to become tinged a bluish-purple color like the little hair clip she had had in her hair earlier.

_Oh damn. _He thought as he clenched his teeth, and applied more speed.

It wouldn't be long now. Just another ten to fifteen minutes. Tightening his arm and tail around her, he pulled her as close to him as he could in an effort to share his own body heat with her to spare her from freezing or going into shock.

The minutes ticked by at an agonizing pace after that until finally he pulled into the parking area where he and his bros hid their bikes. Once he had his bike in place he turned it off and jumped off of the bike and slipped his free arm under the woman's legs. Forgetting to shed his helmet he quickly made his way out of the medium sized area, and headed towards the nearest locker room.

Unwrapping the woman's body as if it were a present as he went, dropping the sopping wet blanket, her jacket, and the white sweat shirt that she had on under it, onto the floor. Leaving her in her black tube top bra, jeans, and shoes.

Putting hsi shoulder against the locker room door, he shoved it open and inwardly cringed when the door banged against the wall. The last thing he needed was one of his bros waking up and coming to investigate the noise. Especially since he hadn't any really believable excuses for having an unconscious human with him.

Modo would think something..._odd_ was going on.

And Vinny would be...well, Vinny would ride him about the woman's presence in their secret den until Throttle knocked his teeth out. Which would happen faster than his younger bro would anticipate since he would be embarrassed about being caught with an unknown girl in his bed.

Even if he did sleep on the couch.

Once in the locker, he laid her down on a bench and quickly checked her over. Her body was still shivering violently from the cold and her lips had darkened to an almost totally blue color and he swore as he stepped into the tile floored space of one of the showers and quickly turned the water on and adjusted it so that it would be warm enough to bring the color back into her face and restart her circulation without causing her to go into shock.

After that was done, he stepped back out just far enough to reach down and pick her up from the bench and pull her into the shower with him where he dropped down into a sitting position and started to run his hands over her back, shoulders, arms, hands- he even covered her little ears for several minutes to warm them/protect them from the spray of water.

It took several seconds for her to react but when she finally did, her eyes suddenly opened wide while she simultaneously opened her mouth to let out a startled/pained scream. Anticipating this, Throttle quickly placed a hand over her mouth and made a hissing sound at the pain he saw in her eyes.

He knew that being on the verge of hypothermia couldn't be pleasant. He even knew that it could be _painful_ if it was severe enough. The feeling of being stuck by thousands of needles all at once, causing an almost burning sensation along her limbs. Drawing a ragged sob from her as she started to thrash around in his arms in an effort to escape the sensation.

But Throttle was having none of it, she needed to get warm of her health was going to suffer- _she_ was going to suffer. Subduing her wasn't as easy as it should have been for one so much weaker than him, her struggling was born of desperation and pain, a combination that was difficult to fight against.

But he somehow managed to finally stop her when he started to croon to her again in an effort to comfort her, causing a small look of wariness to cross her features before her eyes closed once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Throttle was sure that her body temp was up enough to keep her from getting hypothermia, he reached out with one hand while holding her body against his own with the other, and turned the knob on the wall. Shutting off the warm spray then scanned the room for a towel, and after a moment or so picked the woman up and laid her on the benches again, and disappeared for a moment to get a towel and some clean, dry clothes for her to wear for the night.

He came back with a fluffy crimson towel that Charlie-girl must have bought for them and one of his black XXXL T-shirts. Now all he had to do was strip the woman, dry her then redress her...

He flushed under his fur and fidgeted for several moments before giving in to the inevitable. After all it wasn't like an unconscious woman could undress, dry and re dress herself. Besides he'd been in this situation before- Granted he'd been semi blind at the time.

_Come on Throttle, what are you so nervous about? Are you waiting for her to catch a cold or something? _Throttle silently berated himself as he moved over to the woman and slipped an arm under her shoulders and lifted her slightly as he dropped down to one knee next to the bench.

And draped the towel and t-shirt over his leg while his fingertips grasped one of her jacket sleeves, and slipped the wet fabric from one shoulder, then quickly worked her other sleeve off before going to work on her shirt. Once that was off Throttle paused, his scarlet eyes looking over some of the bruises discoloring her naked skin.

Shifting his hold on her just a bit, he ran one of his fingers along one particularly bad looking bruise on her collar bone.

It was dangerously close to her neck, the blue black bruise spreading across her skin like a dark stain. Carefully, tentatively, he traced the outter corners of the mark with his index finger and stopped when it occurred to him how much the marking must be hurting at the moment.

Yet the woman hadn't whined or complained.

In all honesty it had been as if she hadn't noticed it at all which he found strange since she could have had a broken collar bone. Shifting his hold on her again, he slipped one hand through her long wet hair until he was palming the back of her head and studied the rest of her bare skin. Looking for anything that could require a doctor or trip to the hospital.

Aside from the one bruise and some scrapes she seemed perfectly fine. And speaking of fine...

The female had what Vinny would so politely call a 'rockin body'. A siren's body. The type of body meant to inspire lust and fantasies in males. And with a face to match the body, the female was a goddamn knockout. Grabbing the towel from it's resting place he managed to tear his eyes away from her long enough to unfold it then draped it over her torso so that he could strip her of her bra without compromising her modesty.

Once that was done he laid her back down on the bench and tugged at the towel so that it was covering her from chest to mid thigh and went to work on the rest of her clothing.

It took him longer than he would have liked but after ten minutes or so he had her undressed, gave her a thorough rub down, then re dressed her in the t-shirt then after wiping down the bench, laid her down on it again, and gathered her things and headed to the room next to the shower room where the washer and dryer was and tossed everything but her shoes in the dryer.

Then grabbed himself a clean pair of jeans and a towel and dried himself off as much as he could and changed his clothes before returning to the shower room and scooping the woman up in his arms. He was startled by how light she felt to him. Almost as if she hadn't eaten anything in weeks or months. _Why didn't I notice before? _He wondered as he carried her silently through the halls until he reached the scoreboard.

Standing just outside the room where he and his bros usually resided in, he heard the faint sounds of snoring coming from inside and wondered if bringing the woman here was really a good idea. It wasn't so much that he was worried about Modo scaring her. God knew the giant had a soft spot for the females of Earth and would rather cut off his flesh arm than scare or hurt one.

Vinny however... Wasn't terribly tactful and would probably get on the woman's nerves (as well as his) pretty damn fast with all of his flirting and lewd comments.

Sighing, Throttle looked down at the woman worriedly and used his tail to open the door and push it open so that he can carry her inside. The second he was in the room, he quickly located Vinny and Modo curled up in their beds, the sheets were partially kicked off of Vinny where as Modo had his sheets tangled around his hips and was twitching slightly in his sleep.

Walking over to the empty bed under the far window, Throttle shifted his hold on the woman just long enough to pull the covers back before laying her down on the mattress, he carefully arranged her body so that she would be comfortable then pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. And started to move away when he noted that Modo wasn't snoring anymore and looked over his shoulder at the older male to find him partially sitting up in his bed, rubbing his one good eye.

"Throttle?" Modo's sleep thick voice muttered in a hushed tone.

Throttle hesitated for a second before responding nervously, "Uh... yeah big guy?"

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed." Throttle said as he quickly scrambled onto his bed to hide the woman from view. Missing Modo tipping back his head and sniffing the air before giving a sleepy smile and flopping back down onto his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Throttle wasn't sure how long he lay in bed next to the woman, but then he didn't know if Modo was still awake either and watching him like he always did when he did something suspicious in nature, so it shouldn't have come as a such a surprise when Throttle dozed off only to be awoken the next morning by a large hand on his shoulder. Shaking him roughly.

Groaning Throttle rolled over onto his back and flung an arm over his eyes and ground out a rude sounding, _"What?" _He heard Vinny snicker and thought about taking his gun and shooting at the brat. God knows he'd dreamed of doing so more than once before. The only reason he stayed his hand was out of worry that Modo might get shot instead.

Speaking of the elder of the group- There was an angry hissing sound followed by the sound of Vinny yelping and quickly moving several steps back. Throttle's awareness flooded back slowly. But not slowly enough for him to curb his urge to smile and Vinny's misfortune.

After all, invoking Modo's wrath was a dangerous thing to do. Especially in the morning.

"Throttle? Bro, are you awake?" Modo asked in a low tone. Throttle's ears twitched as he groaned again and moved his arm so that he could look at the grey giant leaning over him.

"Modo?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you waking me up? I had a late night."

"No kidding-" Modo said as he glanced off to the side of him. Never one to miss a silent message from the elder, Throttle turned his head to the left and saw a curtain of long dark hair and a slender white and red t-shirt clad form curled un on it's side facing away from him. His heart started pounding as he slowly sat up and with a slightly shakey hand reached out and very gently brushed some of the dark silken strands back from pale skin and inhaled sharply.

Oh shit.

It was the female from last night. _So she wasn't a dream after all. _Throttle thought as he looked back at Modo with an alarmed look on his face. Modo stared at him as he slowly crossed his arms over his chest while Throttle opened and closed his mouth for a moment before finally managing to squeak out, "She's real."

Modo nodded his head. "So it would seem."

"I didn't dream her up-"

"No."

"What the hell am I going to say to her when she wakes up?"

"Hi, you may have been too drunk to recall but we had relations last night- oh, my name is Throttle by the way."

"I didn't have sex with her!" Throttle denied as he flushed under his fur. No, he didn't have sex with her. He just wounded, undressed, bathed, and pretty much molested her in his sleep. _Oh my god, what do I do?_ He thought as Modo said.

"She's in your bed. And you _did_ sneak her in last night. Not to mention you were snuggling with her a few minutes ago and looked pretty happy about it-" _Not to mention she carries your scent- _Modo thought in bemusment as Throttle practically crumbled to pieces before his eyes. The younger male looked like he was trying to wrap his head around everything he'd just said when the woman moaned and rolled over and buried her face against Throttle's stomach.

Causing Throttle to nearly jump out of his fur as she draped her arm over his lap. Modo bit the inside of his cheek in an effort to hold back a laugh as he watched Throttle carefully grasp the woman's arm and start to remove it from his lap, but then paused. His eyes going to a painful looking bruise just above where he held her arm.

Modo noted the bruise too and narrowed his eyes. "Throttle-" He started to ask why the woman had a bruise on her arm when Throttle cut him off.

"You know how I sometimes go to the park to stargaze? Well she was in the park and fell from a steep embankment. She probably hit a few trees and stuff on the way down. I was trying to check her for really bad ones and she startled me. So I sort of shoved her away and she hit her head and lost consciousness. Then it started to rain, and I couldn't just leave her. God knows what would have happened."

"She would have wound up missing, dead in a gutter or worse."

"There's worse that being found dead in a gutter?" Throttle asked stupidly. Modo gave him a grim look and reached down and grasped the covers on Throttle's bed and pulled them up over the woman then stepped back and motioned for Throttle to get up.

He looked down at the woman for a moment then back at Modo, feeling much like he was wading in quicksand and sinking fast. "Come on bro-" Modo said in that same low tone. "Let's go get breakfast and some coffee then talk a little more about you bringing a strange, _wounded_ female home with you."


	5. Chapter 5

Sad new kittens- Earlier today someone in my family was shot execution style in the back of the head and killed, and this person is married to one of my younger cousins whom has three small children and a possible fourth on the way. The police have a suspect- but nothing more.

Now for many of you who live all over the country who have known people killed in such a way. Or for those of you who have witnessed such terrible tragidies- my heart goes out to you.

Ben was a nice guy, hard working, as friendly as a puppy... He was always happy to see someone. He will be badly missed by his wife, children and the rest of the family.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Throttle pushed his empty plate away and leaned back in his seat and patted his stomach as Modo nursed his third cup of coffee and stared at him. "So what are you going to do about the woman?" Modo asked curiously, trying his best to keep his tone nonchalant. To be honest he didn't care much what Throttle did with the woman as long as she treated his bro well and his bro treated her the same.

As far as he was concerned it was bout time Throttle found himself another gal.

Throttle cringed a little and picked up his coffee cup and downed what was left of the bitter liquid and tried to think. But wound up choking a bit on the scalding drink before rasping out, "I dunno."

"Well you better think of something. That woman won't sleep forever." Modo said as he took a sip of his coffee, somewhat amused by his bro's endevor to steer clear of answering him.

"I know that." Throttle said as his tail twitched a little.

Modo took another sip as he eyed him then grinned and said, "And let's not forget the hormone factory, Vinny. You don't want to expose an innocent young lady to him, do you?" Throttle's ears flattened against his head as he narrowed his eyes at Modo.

The older male was just a fraction away from having him jump the table and strangle him for making fun of him. This wasn't a fun situation. Maybe it would have been if the woman had more of an actual connection to him, but she didn't. Right now all he felt towards her was responsibility.

The killer of many fun things.

His love life included.

He sighed and let his head drop and banged his head on the table for a moment before muttering, "If Vinny so much as looks at her cross eyed- _I'll kill him_."

"Will you now?" Modo asked in a peculiar tone as Throttle lifted his head to glare at him. The elder was looking at him with a strange expression that he'd never seen on his face before as he propped himself up on his elbow. His coffee cup resting on the table in front of him when all of a sudden he looked around and frowned as he asked,

"Hey, where is Vinny?"

Throttle's head shot up, his fur bristling as he scanned the area where they had been eating before he let out a low feral sounding growl just before he and Modo heard an ear splitting scream. A female's scream.

_Oh goddamn him! _Throttle thought as he and Modo both jumped up and went tearing out of the room, their heavily booted feet hitting the concrete floor stretched out between their lair and the baseball stadium.

It was just like that white furred little punk to slip away from them and try something stupid. So to say that Throttle and Modo weren't surprised to find Vinny being held face down on the floor, in a sleeper hold, by the woman- whom was now awake and very, very upset from the looks of it- would be an understatement.

Modo sighed as Vinny tried to drag himself and the woman across the floor to them as Throttle face palmed and growled, "That's it! Next we have anyone female over- he goes in the broom closet!"

"The broom closet won't hold him."

"It will if we _lock_ the damn thing!"

"We need to pull her off of him." Modo commented as he tilted his head to the side as Vinny made a few weak choking sounds before Throttle snarled,

_"Let her kill him."_


End file.
